


How To Be A Lady

by Olor



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olor/pseuds/Olor
Summary: An AU family fic based on Brett Young's "Lady". One Shot.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	How To Be A Lady

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Hope you enjoy. Please note that all lyrics (in italics) are not mine. They're from Brett Young's song, "Lady". I do not own Emma or Regina, either. Nova Rose however is an origina character I made up.

“We’re pregnant?” Emma asked, looking down at the positive pregnancy test strip in her wife’s hand, and she was greeted with a head nod and teary eyes

“We’re pregnant!” Regina stood and threw her arms around her wife, who picked her up and spun her around in excitement.

_“I remember when I first heard your heart beat. It had only been eight weeks..”_

“Regina Swan-Mills?” the nurse called from down the hall. Both women shot up out of their seats. “That's us!” Emma responded, grabbed her wife’s hand and intertwined their fingers before the pair walked down and followed the nurse to their examination room.

“Alright ladies, I ask that you get settled onto the bed while I ask you a couple questions, momma.” Regina hopped onto the bed (with Emma insisting to help, which Regina rolled her eyes at and told her ‘I’m pregnant, not immobile, you idiot’ ) and got herself settled while Emma pulled up one of the chairs and sat down in it right beside the bed, without letting go of her wife’s hand. “Have you been taking any prenatal medications or vitamins?”

“Oh, yes!” Emma scavenged through her pocket for the list, before handing it over to the nurse. The three women went over the fertility process, and what medications she had been prescribed before the nurse then took Regina’s weight, height, blood sample, o2 stats, went over any symptoms, and blood pressure before they finally had an ob/gyn come in to do the ultrasound.

Regina laid down and got comfortable while moving her top up, Emma stood up and got even closer to Regina, and the doctor started to speak. “So, we are here to do the first ultrasound. We will be determining the estimated due date, and possibly even hearing the baby's heartbeat. Don’t be alarmed if we can’t, sometimes the baby is just finicky and we could try again at the next appointment. It says here you guys are just eight weeks so it is fairly early on.” The machine was now powered on so the doctor grabbed the plastic squeeze bottle and moved closer, now standing beside Emma over Regina. “Now this will be cold..” he warned before squeezing a decent sized blob onto the brunette's abdomen, and then took the wand into his other hand, using it to spread around the gel. The wand was clicked on and a moving picture was put onto the screen. “And.. here we are ladies,” he said as he found the blob, that was supposedly a baby, “congrats momma’s, you have a beautiful baby. Estimated time of arrival is.. October fourth. Now would you like me to try to find the heartbeat?” he looked back in between the two mothers, who were silently staring at the screen, both in tears as they saw their baby for the first time.

“We have a baby…” Emma mumbled, breaking the silence, and then looked at her wife. “We have a baby!” Regina chuckled with tears escaping her eyes. She gently grabbed a hold of her wife’s chin and pulled her down for a short but sweet kiss. After clearing her throat, she shot a look at the doctor, “Yes, I think we’d like to hear the heartbeat.” They got a simple nod from the doctor who then turned the volume up and moved the wand a little until they got the magic spot, and a steady thumping noise filled the room. Both women gasped and the doctor pressed the record button. Tears were now streaming down Emma’s face, as she looked at her baby and heard her heartbeat for the first time..

_“Standing there staring at that screen was the first time you ever scared me.”_

Emma sniffled and reached for Regina’s hand blindly, unable to tear her eyes away from the small blob on the screen. For the first time since they had gotten that positive pregnancy test, Emma started to have doubts. She didn’t have parents growing up. How good could she be at parenting or raising a child if she never knew her own parents? The trance she was in was broken by Regina’s hand pulling away from her own as the woman sat up and started to wipe away the gel on her stomach. “Em?” Regina called out, to which Emma spun around to look at her wife with a confused face. “The doctor left to go print out the photos. He’s also gonna email the heartbeat recording to our emails as well as the digital photo. You okay?” Her wife reached out and wiped the tears off of the blonde's face.

  
“Yeah, I'm good. More than good,” she replied with the biggest, most genuine smile.

_“God knows, I don’t know exactly what I’m doing but, good news we got her to get through it..”_

Emma stood in their bedroom late one night, with their three month old daughter in her arms, just looking up at her blonde mama. Emma smiled down at her daughter and booped her nose gently, making the infant have a cute, lazy smile. Emma thought it was the cutest thing ever, Nova Rose had just started to smile purposely a couple weeks previous. She continued rocking her, trying to make her fall asleep by humming a lullaby quietly, while also trying not to wake her wife who was passed out exhausted, and had already been up two times tonight to breastfeed. Emma still had fears with their daughter, thank god she had Regina otherwise she would be a big mess, she thought as she looked over at her wife, who, even though hadn’t washed her hair in five days, had still looked like a goddess sleeping.

_“I hope you look just like your momma, and love her like I do,”_

Emma watched her wife chase around their little three year old daughter from the porch, all three brunettes giggling when Regina picked up Nova Rose and blew on her tummy, making a loud farting noise erupt from between them. The smaller girl escaped her mother's arms and chased the chocolate lab puppy, their newest addition to the family, popping bubbles along the way. After taking a large sip from her lemonade, Emma hopped out of her seat and ran across the yard, joining her family.

_“You’ll see close to perfect patience If you watch her every move..”_

Regina sat with seven year old Nova Rose in her lap on the hardwood floor of their living room, Mary Poppins playing on the television on the wall and a puzzle spread out on the table in front of them. With Lola, their puppy, laying down beside them as well. Soft banter went on between the two brunettes as they debated which piece went where. Emma quietly brought out her camera and recorded the scene, knowing that this is going to be something she wants to keep forever. After a couple minutes she set the camera down, wiped her tears and poured some milk into a couple glasses before joining her family with milk and cookies

_“You can always run to mommy, You’ll always be my baby, but, look at her babygirl, and you’ll learn..”_

Twelve year old Nova Rose and Regina were sitting down at the kitchen table, doing her math homework. She had been struggling for a while, unable to keep up with the rest of her class at the moment. Her mother’s were trying to find her a tutor, but at this time Regina was the best option. Emma watched as her wife carefully explained the equation to her daughter, and her daughter finally understood after weeks trying to be taught the basics of this unit. Nova Rose turned to her mother and smiled after answering the questions on her page correctly “Thank you, Momma. I love you.” she mumbled, hugging her mother like her life depended on it. All three had the biggest grins on their face.

_“How to be a lady. Just how to be a lady…”_

“Momma, can you.. Can you take me dress shopping? I-it’s just that there's a formal dance coming up, a-and we’re supposed to be dressed in uh, well dresses or formal wear.. A-and I wanna wear a dress, so please?” fourteen year old Nova Rose stumbled out, scared of her mother's reaction. To her surprise, Regina smiled widely and nodded, “Of course, baby! We can go right now, if you want! What kind of dress do you want? Short? Long? Ball gown? Two pieces? What colour? Pink? Red? Yellow?” Regina went on and on about choices as she grabbed her purse and slipped on her shoes, “oh wait. Let me text your other mother first and tell her we’re on her way out..” Regina quickly sent off a text to Emma, letting her know that they were going shopping and would be back before dinner time. “Okay, perfect. Let's go baby!” Regina squealed, excited that her daughter wanted to actually go shopping with her, something that the two of them bonded over easily. “So.. this formal.. Is this a date? Oh my gosh, is it a date??” … Later on that month, Regina was lacing up Nova Rose’s dress, and Emma was documenting it all with her cam-corder. She had watched as Regina did Nova’s hair and makeup, and now getting her ready to leave. Her date would arrive in a couple minutes to pick her up, a nice boy from school who had asked her to the dance. Regina was just putting the finishing touches on her hair when the doorbell rang Emma immediately offered to get it, and told the two to be down in a minute or so. The blonde took her camera with her, still recording as she opened the door. After a proper meeting with her daughter’s date (including a handshake and firm warning not to break her daughter’s heart), she let him inside and the two waited by the stairs for their girls. After a couple (awkward) minutes, the two finally came down the stairs, and Emma got both of their reactions on camera. Nova introduced her date, Liam, to her mother who also shook his hand. After Regina and Emma hugged their daughter one last time, the two kids left, leaving Regina and Emma alone standing in the empty doorway. Emma held the camera up backwards, so it was recording her and Regina. “Our baby’s going on her first date.. I can’t believe it.” Emma pouted as she spoke, turning to Regina. “Our baby is growing up, dear. Unfortunately, there’s nothing we can do to stop that.. It seems like it was only yesterday, I was eight weeks into the pregnancy and we were hearing her heartbeat for the first time,” Regina smiled sadly before leaning in and pecking her wife on the lips. What was meant to be a quick kiss turned into something much more, so Regina pushed her hand out and covered the camera lens, ending the film clip.

_“I can make you laugh ‘till you cry, but she can make your tears dry. When you get heart broken by the wrong guy, she can make it right..”_

It wasn’t for another three years that Nova and Liam broke up, because he was going off to college across the country, neither of them thought doing long distance would be good or beneficial for either of them. seventeen year old Nova Rose laid in bed in tears with her momma for the second day in a row over spring break. “Momma? C-can you die from a broken heart?” Emma heard her daughter ask, from where she was sitting outside her daughter’s bedroom.

Regina chuckled softly and shook her head, “no baby. I don’t think you can. Not like this, anyways. Perhaps maybe when you're old, and smelly. And you’re with your partner.. And your partner passes from old age. And then your heart simply can’t bear it, and you pass away by natural causes. I think that’s possible. It happened with Nana and Poppa, too. Poppa passed away, and then the next night Nana passed too. I believe that he was her soulmate,”

Regina smiled sadly into her daughter’s hair before continuing, “and she was his. And she couldn’t bear not being with him any longer, so she joined him. But, however, that is different from your situation. You’re seventeen, darling. You’ve still got your whole life in front of you. You’re finishing high school next year. And then perhaps you’ll go to college or university, or maybe you’ll travel.

You’re still young, my dear. You’ll meet new people, make new friends. Perhaps you’ll even be with Liam again, if the timing is right and you find each other again. Me and your mom broke up once, too. And see where we are now?”

“Y-you did?” Nova Rose raised her head in question. She’d never heard about this before.

“We did.. It was my sophomore year of college, I believe. It just wasn’t our time. I still loved your mother very very much, but at that point of my life she didn’t fit. So we parted ways on good terms, and we found each other a couple years later when we were both out of school. We got to know each other again and I fell in love with her.. And then, well, you know the rest.”

“So.. is mommy your soulmate?”

“I’d like to think so, yes. She is the love of my life. Sometimes we only get one, sometimes we get two, sometimes we get multiple.. But she is my one. And I wouldn’t trade that for the world. You will find your one, or two, or multiple.. Or perhaps you’ve already found them. You just have to go live life, take risks.. And find yourself again.” Regina told her, looking down at their daughter in her arms.

“Momma?” she asked, in a quiet voice, “I-I think Liam is my one.”

Regina chuckled with a smile, “He’s a nice boy. I’ve always liked him..”

~~

And now, twelve years later as Emma was singing at Nova Rose and Liam’s wedding, watching her daughter and wife dance, she couldn’t be more happy with how her life turned out, how her family was raised, and how she had experienced life with her wife.

_“I hope you look just like your momma, and love her like I do._

_You’ll see close to perfect patience, if you watch her every move._

_You can always run to mommy_

_You’ll always be my baby,_

_but Look at her baby girl_

_And you’ll learn How to be a lady_

_She’ll hear you_

_She’ll hold you_

_She’ll help you through_

_She’ll fix you and me too_

_I hope you look just like your momma, and love her like I do_

_You’ll see close to perfect patience, if you watch her every move_

_You can always run to mommy_

_You’ll always be my baby, but Look at her,_

_Babygirl_

_And you’ll learn How to be a lady_

_Just how to be a Lady."_

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave reviews/tell me your thoughts! thanks for reading <3


End file.
